Kaleidoscope
by catharsys
Summary: IX. And here was now, and now was here. / A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko.
1. Falling

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

* * *

**I. FALLING**

April came in a dream.

Tomorrow would be the first day of school at Seiso Academy. But that would be for another story yet to be written.

Today, the cherry blossoms were abundant and graceful in the soft, sweet breeze of the mid-afternoon, as every petal basked in the warm blanket of spring sunlight.

Amidst the pale pink canopy of the sakura trees, tresses of ruby red shone vibrant and inviting. She held her precious violin on her side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was as calm as the cotton candy cloud idling in the sky.

The sky. His hair was just like it—azure and electric. He leaned on a sakura tree, indulging in the sight before his golden eyes.

She knew he was there and she appreciated it.

She loved him.

The first note was hit, and then the melody erupted like an unstoppable hypnosis. He stood straight and stared at the wonder that was she.

Gusts of wind rushed at the surreal scene.

And the cherry blossoms were ethereally falling.

And into his heart, the magic dusts of her divine allure were falling.

And for her and into her he was falling.

He loved her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I've read in the Internet that most schools in Honshu start the school year in April. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you for reading! ^_^


	2. Through a Mother's Eyes

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

* * *

**II. THROUGH A MOTHER'S EYES**

I went home one night, exhausted, when I heard beautiful melody coming from the garden. It was both entirely familiar and strangely new. Ever so slowly, I crept to the backdoor leading outside, to where my son was.

He stood elegantly under the night sky. The moonlight traced his wonderful features impeccably.

More than that was his music.

Calm. Euphoric. Serene. Exultant.

I smiled to myself.

He was a changed man, not just a changed violinist.

I knew why. I had always known, from the first time he mentioned a certain Hino Kahoko over dinner. Len had told me this young lady had cried when she first, and accidentally, heard my son play the violin. She'd given him praises, which were utterly unlike the compliments of other musicians—those were always about technicalities and expertise, while Hino's evoked emotions in Len that he'd never known were important before.

It might have taken the couple quite a while to realize what they had between them, but the unconscious patience paid off.

She was Len's catalyst.

She was Len's miracle.

And I could never thank her enough for that.

I proceeded upstairs, still smiling, as Len's lovely music lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nothing much. I just wanted to use Misa Hamai's perspective, for a change. Thank you for reading. ^_^


	3. Enemies

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

* * *

**III. ENEMIES**

"We were enemies back then. Well, sort of… In a sense, we were," Hino said contemplatively. The latter part of the sentence, she added when one of Tsukimori's eyebrows arched.

"Do you honestly believe, Hino Kahoko, that your skills back then were at par with mine, to the point of considering yourself as my 'enemy'?" he challenged.

This was how they fight: the cerulean-haired boy's arm wrapped protectively and possessively around the redhead's slender shoulders, while she snuggles comfortably into his warm chest.

"Ugh! You always have to be so mean to me, haven't you?" she retorted, jokingly pushing Len's arm away.

He only pulled her closer.

"I can't believe I fell in love with an ice cube like you!" Hino managed to say.

"_I_ can't believe _I_ fell in love with an average-skilled, clumsy girl like _you_."

"Oh! Tsukimori Len, you're impossible!"

"And you are beautiful."

He leaned closer and she blushed violently.

He never failed to catch her off guard.

"You're cheating," her small voice squeaked.

His only response was his lips gently pressing onto hers.

"Truce?" he offered sweetly.

And her answer came in the form of another kiss.

Oh yes, this was how they _always fight_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sometimes, an OOC Len is just too irresistible. Yay! Thanks for reading. And to all those who reviewed and/or added this to their favorites/alert list, a big, BIG THANK YOU!! :)


	4. Two Words Pt 1

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

**Author's Note:**

1. Let's pretend that I haven't written anything about Len and Kahoko being together already. Let's go back to the manga universe. :P

2. Only a hundred words. The next hundred words will come later. :P

* * *

**IV. TWO WORDS (Pt. 1)**

He had told her not to come.

He had made sure that she would not see him off.

Did he really deserve to suffer the pain of parting?

Of course, _she_ wouldn't know about what_ he_ felt. So here she was, being stubborn as always, at the airport and standing in front of him.

When the PA called for his departure, he said but two words and left.

Because, anything less or more than that might've made him cancel everything he had planned for.

So he continued to walk away, with his back turned from her tear-stained face.

_Goodbye, Hino._

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^_^


	5. Two Words Pt 2

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

**Author's Note:** How long has it been? I'm so sorry I've been gone. Gah!

* * *

**V. TWO WORDS (Pt. 2)**

He told me not to come.

He made sure that I would not see him off.

But did he really think that I could just let him leave like that?

Of course, _he_ wouldn't know how _I_ feel. So here I am at the airport; I just wish I knew the right things to say.

When the PA announces his departure, I feel a sharp pain I couldn't understand.

But as much as I want him to stay, I simply cannot impose my selfishness on his dream.

So I surprise myself when hot tears stream down my face.

_Please stay._

* * *

* Initially, I was supposed to write_ Come back_ instead of _Please stay_. But the first one incessantly reminded me of Jack and Rose from Titanic. Hahaha! ^^


	6. In Vain

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

* * *

**VI. IN VAIN**

It was just after the clock struck nine when a young cerulean-haired man stepped out of his room and onto the balcony. On his side was a handsome instrument, one that he never forgot to meticulously keep at its utmost quality. Beyond the balustrade, his vision was welcomed by a vast garden, graced by rich florae of all exotic sorts.

Tsukimori Len had been in Vienna for almost three years now. Tonight marked the eighth night of his class' vacation in the grandest villa one could ever imagine.

Masterfully, he lifted his violin to his chin and started to skillfully cross the bow against the strings. The tune began to break the forlorn stillness hovering in the dark.

Halfway through the song, however, the music came to a halt.

It had been Schubert's Ave Maria.

_It's still not the same._

It had always been Ave Maria, since the first night he had spent here.

_It will never be the same._

Incomplete, dry and hollow.

_Never._

Overlooking from where he stood, he pictured a violinist with tresses of ruby red. She played inexpertly but the melody that erupted from her instrument engulfed him in a cloud of calm and peace.

_Unless…_

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	7. Clockwork

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

**A/N: **I haven't been writing much lately, at least for Corda. This is just something I came up with while turning on the electric fan. Weird much. It's crap.

* * *

**VII. CLOCKWORK**

When he had left for Europe, she had thought things would never be normal anymore.

Oh, how wrong she had been. Without her careful observation, everything in her life had fallen back into a regular rhythm.

Now everyday was a routine.

She walked to the academy in the morning, bumping into a sleepy cello player.

Before going to her first class, she came across a green haired pianist and greeted him good morning.

During break, she went up to the rooftop to practice, hoping a certain purple haired bipolar wouldn't be there. Or if he would, she wished the trumpet player would be with him.

In English class, she vehemently refused to be the blond heartthrob's lead actress in the group presentation.

At lunchtime, she was gleefully feasting on her pasta with her two girl friends. On the way back to class, they met a snoopy journalist along the hallway, talking wildly to a shy clarinetist.

When dismissal came, she headed to the other department to listen to a perfect, ethereal kind of music...

But the room was empty.

No presence of cerulean hair, of a violin.

And her heart felt a deep, sharp pang.

As usual.

It was clockwork.

* * *

**A/N:** I need more Len/Kaho moments in the manga.


	8. Crimson Pt 1

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

.

_Best viewed in 1/2. _

_Notes at the bottom._

* * *

.

.

.

**VIII. CRIMSON, Part I**

.

.

.

I forced myself to believe—it had to be one sick, twisted joke when my eyes laid on the tangled mess in the middle of the huddled crowd.

Without a second chance for clarity, I gave in to the delusion that there was not an ounce of truth in the vision before me.

Arms and hands tried to pull me away as I stepped forward. Voices, muffled and unfamiliar, told me to stand back, to not make anything worse.

But these strangers knew nothing.

They did not know what the world lost with the broken strings of her violin, with the broken fingers of her hand.

They did not know that the golden hues of her now-unseeing eyes were once the sunrise of everyone that beheld her.

They did not know the sweet, cherry smell of her skin that was now saturated with the pungent, metallic odor of life slipping away.

They did not know that the red of her hair was more vibrant than the terrifying stain that soaked her clothes; that pooled around her flesh.

Without a second chance for hesitation to creep in, I decided I would trade places with her.

_But it was understatedly too late._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** What a horrible, horrible dry spell. I am so sorry I've been missing for more than six months (?). And if an explanation is needed: I've started working (ZOMG) and it has gotten me to a very different lifestyle now. It's been pretty wild, to say the least. And it still is!

Anyway, with the insistent demands of my working life, I haven't had the time to experience that spur-of-the-moment-spark-of-inspiration you all know about, until a couple of days ago when I was so darn bored at work and the idea just hit me.

So here is half of that idea. Pardon me if this is all too dark and tragic, but the second part will make up for it! (I hope, heh.)


	9. Crimson Pt 2

**_KALEIDOSCOPE_**

_A collection of 200-word drabbles about Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko._

* * *

.

.

.

**IX. CRIMSON, Part II**

.

.

.

I forced my iron-heavy eyelids to open my consciousness to the reality that was wrapped in white, crumpled sheets.

Without a second chance for doubt, I let myself drown in the priceless wave of relief that there was still this all too consuming warmth beside me.

My arms and hands, I enveloped her delicate figure with. Her voice, stifled and in slumber, whispered good morning, pleaded for five more minutes.

And we were no strangers to any of it.

I knew the kindness and gentleness of the world when she first stroked the strings of her violin, letting harmony erupt in the air.

I knew the sunlit hope of tomorrows when her bullion eyes first locked with mine and I never wanted to look away since then.

I knew the beauty of nature when her scent first wafted through my senses, and I was teased with no forgiveness.

I knew the depth of love when I first ran my fingers through her crimson tresses, and I had fallen beyond the extent of reason.

Without a second chance for second chances, I knew I would never trade this place for anything or anyone.

_And here was now, and now was here._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, this long-overdue update. I'm not sure why it took two years for me to upload the drabble, when it's just been gathering virtual dust here in my laptop. I guess I got caught up in life to the point of almost forgetting I had a little space here in FanFiction dot net. Oh well. I'm not sure how long before I post another fic; I haven't been keeping up with Corda or any other fandom at that. *jumps off a building* But we'll see...


End file.
